This invention relates generally to therapeutic devices and methods and, more particularly to a device and a method for enhancing self-participatory structural realignment of the spinal column and promoting the restoration of normal curvature.
The vertebral column's function is to support the trunk and to protect the spinal cord. It lies in the general vertebrate plane, and is median and posterior in the body. Typically, there are 7 cervical (C1-C7), 12 thoracic (T1-T12), 5 lumbar (L1-L5), 5 sacral, and 4 coccygeal vertebrae. The cervical, thoracic, and lumbar vertebrae can be categorized into seven groups with transitional vertebrae defined between adjacent groups: C1-C3, C4-C6, C7-T2, T3-T5, T6-T9, T10-L1, and L2-L5. In a normal vertebral column, there are no curvatures in the coronal plane of the column, but there are well-marked curvatures in the sagittal plane. In adults, the cervical curve extending from the atlas to the second thoracic vertebra (T2) is convex forwards and the least marked, and is called a lordosis. The thoracic curve extending between the second (T2) and the eleventh (T11) and twelfth (T12) thoracic vertebrae is kyphotic (concave forwards). The lumbar curve extending from the twelfth thoracic vertebra (T12) to the lumbosacral angle is lordotic (convex forwards). The pelvic curve is concave anteroinferiorly and involves the sacrum and coccygeal vertebrae, extending from the lumbosacral junction to the apex of the coccyx.
Normal movements between adjacent vertebrae are limited, but the movements have a cumulative effect over the whole column, allowing a considerable degree of bending or rotation. For instance, the upward inclination of the superior articular facets in the cervical region allows free flexion and extension. In the thoracic region, all movements are limited (especially above). Lumbar extension is wider in range than flexion and some lateral flexion and rotation can also occur. The vertebral discs are the principal sites of vertebral column movement. By elastic deformability, they permit tilting and torsion between vertebral bodies, and add compressibility to the column.
Abnormalities of the vertebral column have long afflicted many people. Various abnormalities can be attributed to misalignment of the spinal column, such as scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine, frequently accompanied by severe rotation of the vertebral bodies and torsions within the laminae and pedicles), loss of cervical lordosis (abnormal forward curvature of the cervical spine), nerve impingement, and degenerate intervertebral discs disposed between adjacent surfaces of vertebral bodies from the C2 vertebra (axis) to the sacrum. Misalignment is a term used herein to represent loss of normal curvature as well as abnormal lateral curvature in the vertebral column. These abnormalities typically lead to progressive decline in vertebral column mobility. In sum, spinal column misalignment can cause immense pain and severe loss of mobility of the head, neck, back, and other parts of the human body associated with the column.
One way of regaining the partial or full mobility in the body is to attempt to realign the spinal column by reeducating the body gradually via self-participatory exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,283 issued to Herbert on Mar. 2, 1971 discloses an apparatus for cervico-dorsal re-education in a sitting position. The apparatus is a chair having a back which is perpendicular to a bottom, and a head-holder. The chair back is equipped with a mobile, alternate side quadrilateral travel device sliding in a plane perpendicular to the back. The patient is strapped to the chair with the shoulders held against the chair back. The patients reportedly executes a thrust on the head-holder in a so-called double chin cervical static by contracting the cervico-dorsal muscles. The thrust allows the sliding quadrilateral device to travel horizontally against a resisting weight to create a so-called double-acting dynamic effect to re-educate the cervico-dorsal. The apparatus is complicated and is not easy to use, and is limited to cervico-dorsal re-education.
Despite the advances in medical science, effective and simple method and apparatus of re-educating the body to regain mobility in the vertebral column is lacking.